


Morning in the Making

by aam5ever



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Smut, early morning, merry holidays you kinky fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin and Dan wake up with love they just can't express any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning in the Making

Arin kissed Dan’s collarbone, feeling the man’s warm breath on his own neck. It was mixed with a slight moan as Arin ran his hand up and down Dan’s exposed cock, which was full mast. He had another hand in the tangled mass of his lover’s hair, which was very soft. 

He heard his name at the edge of Dan’s lips. “A-Arin...” Suddenly, he felt himself picked up slightly. Dan had Arin under him now, straddling him while gentile holding the man’s hands over his head. He took one of his hands to brush the blonde out of Arin’s eyes, who smiled genuinely up at him. His blush spread across his face, both from the simple tickling action and from what they were doing. 

Their erections were rubbing against each other slightly as the men shifted, sending small, tight bolts of electricity up their spines. Dan reached down to kiss Arin sloppily, still lazily pinning down his strong arms. He barely rocked his hips, enough to stimulate but not too much. This was a soft love, one that was meant to be handled with care.

Arin looked up into Danny’s big, brown eyes. They both were still for a small moment, drinking in all of their actions. Arin unburied his hand in Dan’s hair to bring it to his angular face, tracing some of the lines with a tentative touch. “You're too handsome for me...” Arin smirked slightly. “Go find yourself a pretty lady.”

“You're the prettiest lady I can find.” His boyfriend answered. They got caught up in another kiss, Arin sliding down his own underwear whilst they locked lips. He felt Dan’s weight on him once more, since he moved to let him get naked.

Dan went to fetch some lube and was back within the moment, applying some of the cool liquid to his right index finger. “I’ll be slow, alright?” It was a warning he always gave to Arin, who nodded wordlessly.

The man positioned himself correctly for Danny, who he trusted more and more each day. With a small nod, he let Dan know he was ready. “Alright.” The older man said breathlessly. He slowly moved his finger inside of Arin, prepping him for coming events.

“O-oh, damn...” Arin moaned with little breath. He loved this; Dan was looking at him with a small smile and a glowing blush, making him feel amazing. “Fuck, Dan.” He dragged out the first word, closing his eyes and arching his back when Dan found just the right spot. 

Still, Danny moved slow and steady. He was always like this with early morning sex; there was no rush, and no earlier preparation for this. They just woke up with an immense need to express themselves, no matter how long it took. “Do you like this, baby?” He asked Arin, who nodded immediately. “Do you want more?”

“Y-yes please.” He asked for it needily, and Danny couldn't deny him of it. Using a bit more lubricant, Arin whined as two fingers stretched him and moved inside. It used to be so odd when they first got together, but now it felt perfect. Everything did if it was with Dan.

The two were ready to take it further pretty soon. Arin didn't need as much prepping as the first time they were together in bed, so Dan wasn't too surprised. He heard Arin’s small noise once he removed his fingers, and went to use lube for his own erection.

As he looked down to apply it, Arin gazed up at his arms. They were thin, but still held a bit of muscle. His shoulders were soft and warm, which led to the man’s long neck. Dan’s face was focused, yet did not hold tension. It was interesting to look at, and Arin could stare af Danny all day.

“You like what you see?” Dan’s lighthearted voice made him snap out of the daydream. He was smiling at him, staving off a giggle that eventually was let out.

Arin shrugged, putting his hands behind his head. “Maybe.” 

It wasn't long before Danny asked, “Are you ready?” With a patient look. His boyfriend nodded, positioning himself so they could do this easily. Dan steadily pushed inside of Arin, who moaned from pleasure. He felt Dan go as far as possible, and pull back out half way only to repeat. His breathing was almost labored, warm radiations of euphoria reaching all corners of his body. Arin reached down to stroke himself, staring up at Dan and his own small noises. 

Moving slightly faster, Danny moved his hips with ease, he used one of his hands to up Arin up a bit, angling so he could hit the man’s sweet spot every time. The hot feel of Arin around his cock made a pressure begin to build up in his lower abdomen. Arin reached up to grab a hold of Dan and pull him down enough to kiss him. Their movements were like molasses, but felt great either way.

“O-oh, Dan... I’m...” Arin began to pant out. Knowing what it meant, Danny moved Arin’s hand away from his cock and began to pump it himself. His fingers danced along the shaft, thumb swiping over the tip’s precome.

He smiled down at Arin, who was flushed. The pace Dan kept was still sluggish, and wasn't going to change. “You can cum anytime, babe...” It turned out that he himself was quite close. “How do you feel?” The question came out before he could register what he asked. 

“A-amazing, Dan.”

Arin saw that saying that made his boyfriend grin wider. He felt Danny move his hand along Arin’s erection a bit faster, and immediately, he let out an elongated cry. Arin seized up, and when he relaxed, saw the small mess he made on Dan’s hand. “Sorry, I-”

“Don't worry about it.” Said Danny, who was glad they didn't get it on the bed. Moving a bit faster in and out of Arin, he felt himself shaking slightly. He was so tantalizingly close, and Arin continued to make those delicious noises. It was enough to push Danny over the edge, and he took a moment before pulling out of Arin. “Damn, Arin...” He spoke with a voice full of love and adoration. “You’re so wonderful.” With a small kiss on the forehead, Arin took a breath while Dan went to throw away the condom.

It was needless to say the rest of their day was in good spirits.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever
> 
> Shoot me an ask!


End file.
